Fushigi no Kuni no Hikari
by Tsukino is Insane
Summary: Hikari in Wonderland! When Alice--I mean,Hikari visits Wizard and the project he's working on goes awry, she wakes up in the middle of Fugue Forest, lost and misplaced. Wait,is Wizard the Mad Hatter! Full list of Characters inside! Rating bound to change
1. List of Characters!

**List of Characters!!!

* * *

**

**DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHO IS WHO!!** (just skip to the first Chapter!)

If you want me to take off this list, then just tell meh, okey??

* * *

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**

**Hikari**, pretty much Alice in this story.

**Wizard**, Mad Hatter

**Gil**, The White Rabbit

**Witch**, The March Hare

**Hamilton**, The Mouse

**Chase**, The Cheshire Cat

**Julius**, The Mock Turtle

**Candace**, Cook for the Duchess

**Luna**, The Duchess

**Harvest God**, King of Hearts

**Harvest Goddess**, Queen of Hearts

**Fin**,The Dormouse

**Luke**, The Gryphon

**Perry**, Bill

Characters might be added later......


	2. And then what!

Hello, everyone!! (Waves) This is my second WizrdxHikari fic, just to let you know. I'm not the best, but I can write (or at least use a pen) so that's what counts. Enjoy!

Note: In this, the Wizard and Hikari have known each other for about 4 years know, 'kay?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon, the characters, or anything else except for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One****  
Wonderland**

**--**

It took a long time, but, it happened.

Wizard's cure potion was almost done. After getting the long awaited Fugue Mushrooms from Hikari bout a year ago, he had finally conducted enough information to learn that the Fugue Mushroom had not only poisonous side-affects, but also healing properties depending on how old it was and which spots you decided to eat.

The older it was the more affective the property of the mushroom. If you ate a pink spot of an ancient Fugue Mushroom, maybe about a decade or two old, you would end.

Now, if you ate the larger blue areas on an old Fugue Mushroom...let's just say your cancer problem is now cured. Forever.

All of this was a well developed hypothesis now. All he needed was to turn it into a liquid, since it is harmless and completely normal in its solid state.

With his handy dandy eye dropper, he dropped in each purified substance carefully into the beaker filled with the powdered blue areas of the Fugue mushroom. A few drops of Harvest Goddess pond water...a few drops from the ocean lapping across the Toucan Island beach...a drop from the bog pond...he continued on, dropping each carefully and checking up on how it reacted to each.

--

Finn, who decided to stay with Hikari even after she had rung all the bells, was still his annoying self. Nothing really changed.

"Hikari, you're not going to visit him _again_ are you?" he whined as Hikari brushed him off her shoulder nonchalantly.

"Of course I am." She walked faster, leaving behind the sprite. "Why should I stop now?"

"Wizards, Witches, and Deities all belong in some other area, were there are no humans. They just don't mix. You and Wizard," he put up both of his index fingers, signifying her and Wizard. "Don't mix." He pressed the two fingers together, then quickly pulled them apart. "See?"

"I _don't_ see." Hikari said rudely. She began to pick up her pace again, but the sprite still floated beside her with ease. "And don't you fit in with 'Wizards, Witches, and Deities'?" even though she wasn't facing him, Finn could tell the glare she had on was meant for him.

"Well, I, no, well..." Finn stopped in midair, pondering. Where exactly _did_ he fit in anyways? When he had gathered all of his thoughts, Hikari was gone. "W-wha...?"

"Hikari?!"

--

_I'm almost there._

Hikari had finally reached Wizard's house, and she could smell strange intoxicating scents coming from his door. They made her drowsy, almost making her feel in a trance-like mood, oblivious to everything except for the smell.

--

Coughing and bending over, he began to stagger away from his concoction. Why had it started to smoke suddenly? The scent of the smoke began to fill the room, and soon began to cloud his vision.

_Crack!_

The window made a harsh noise as he forcefully opened it. The pink smoke from the blue powder filtered out of his house and into the sky. He watched it float away for the next ten minutes, watching it float about a quarter of a mile away and saw a few birds drop dizzily from the sky and into the forest after they had hit the cloud of Fugue dust.

Maybe the dust from the powder affected the brain?

A thick, thudding noise snapped him out of his thoughts.

The door. It came from the door.

Someone going to ask him for his fortune telling advice caught a whiff of the smoke possibly. Stumbling down the steps clumsily, he opened the door.

--

_Thump._

Hikari hit the thick wooden door. She was in an awkward position, with her head resting on the door, her back sticking out and arched, with her knees covering her torso. The door opened, and she fell inside the house.

--

"What do you mean, 'She ran away'?!" The Harvest God roared. He had given Finn permission to stay with Hikari to _protect_ her. Especially from that Fotune Teller Wizard that she was attracted to. The thought of him disgusted the Harvest Deity.

He was a wizard, born from the elements themselves like the other Deities. They just didn't have as much power, or as much knowledge, but they learned quickly and stopped aging at a certain age just like their more powerful counterparts. They were free though. Not invisibly chained to a pond, like his sister, the Harvest Goddess, or to a piece of rock, a piece of really big rock, like himself.

"I-I tried..." Finn stumbled on his words, cowering behind a large pebble.

"You _TRIED_?!" The Harvest God bellowed, shaking all of the smaller rocks. He slammed his arms against the solid rock of his throne, his imprisonment, and began to rub his temples in pain. Sighing,he closed his eyes and rubbed at his migraines, willing them to go away. If only he _could_ will them away. Far, far, away.

"Argh, just find them. No, actually, I don't care for the Wizard. Just find Hikari."

Nodding quickly, Finn disappeared in search of Hikari.

"Damn that Wizard." Ignis groaned.

--

"Hikari, are you all right?!" he cried out. Not being the athletic type like that blue-haired maniac lumberjack, he picked her her by her torso, and began to drag her into his house. After placing her on his bed with much difficulty, he began to rummage through his medicine trunk to find some smelling salts.

--

In a coughing frenzy, Hikari had woken up. Holding on to the closest thing to her she sat up and heard groaning.

"Wizard?" confused, she called out his name.

"Yes...?" said Wizard in a strangled voice, his lip curled into a grimace.

"Are you okay...?!" Hikari cried out, gripping the object harder. His face began to contort more pain.

"Yes...if you will stop strangling my arm..." He groaned as she let go slowly, moving his arm to get the blood flowing again.

--

"Why...were you outside my door...?" Hikari stared at him for awhile, not speaking. Had she gotten into a fight with one of the villagers and decided to speak with him about how they felt about the subject they fought on with his crystal ball? Or was she just too embarrassed to admit she was visiting him?

"I-I just wanted to visit you again...!" Hikari blushed, looking out his open window. He began to chuckle lightly, catching her attention. "What...?" she asked, _trying_ to sound fierce. It actually...was a bit cute.

"Well...I_ am _a bit..." he glanced at his newest discovery. "...busy." Hikari looked down, disapointed.

"Oh..." her voice seemed to drag, carrying all the now dead happy emotion she had not so long ago. "I'll...just...be.....going...." she said hoarsely, mimicking the way Wizard talked after having slept for 2-3 hours. She began to drag her feet on the floor slowly mking her way out as Wizard stared, shocked.

"W-wait...!" Calling out, he tripped. "Gah...!!" He fell over, grabbing whatever he could to keep himself up. But why...? Why did it have to be _that? _

_The thing he desperately clinged onto as he fell over_ was...

* * *

Wahahahahaha!! Look foreword to the next chappie, kiddies!


	3. Please hit me with a broom! or not!

--

I'm....extremely:

1) Stuck on ideas for this. My idea book was...'scrapped' by my mom....she 'thought' it was junk. She doesn't like reading, nor does she like the idea of me being a writer...she wants me to be a doctor.

2) I'm just not sure on what to do for this story for anymore...............it will be on hold for now for the few months...I'm sorry for doing this to you. Instead, I will make another story, that's a WizardxHikari fic, and the title is

**"In Death, Love lives forever"**

If you need to, you may/can hit me with a broom for giving you such horrible news (but what if no one actually reads my stories, what then?).

...

...

. . .

If you give me a concussion, you're paying for my medical bill**(s**).


End file.
